militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
223rd Mixed Brigade (Spain)
The 223rd Mixed Brigade ( ),SBHAC - Brigadas Mixtas del Ejército Popular, 223ª Brigada MixtaCarlos Engel, Historia de las Brigadas Mixtas del E. P. de la República, 1999 was a mixed brigade of the Spanish Republican Army in the Spanish Civil War. It was formed in the summer of 1937 from Coastal Defence units and had four battalions, the 889, 890, 891 and 892. This unit lasted until the end of the war. History The 223rd Mixed Brigade was established in August 1937 in Cartagena with Coastal Defence (Defensa de Costas) battalions as a military reserve unit for the Andalusian Army (Ejército de Andalucía). The command of the unit was initially entrusted to the commander of the Regimiento de Infanteria Sevilla 34, an infantry unit of the Spanish Republican Army based in Cartagena, but this regiment was disbanded as a result of the reorganization of the Republican Armed ForcesCartagena - Regimientos de 1900 a 1996 and its troops were integrated into newly established mixed brigades, following which the command of the 223rd Mixed Brigade went to Militia Major Ramón Garsaball López who would be its leader until only a month before the surrender of the Republican Military. Although in April 1938 the 223rd Mixed Brigade was placed under the 64th Division of the XIX Army Corps of the Eastern Army (Ejército de Levante), the unit was still garrisoned in Cartagena. In July the same year the brigade was found out by the Military Investigation Service (SIM) in Cartagena to have been infiltrated by fifth column elements, following which it was sent to the Eastern Front line where there were numerous desertions among the hidden fifth-columnists that had caused the punishment of the brigade.Angel Bahamonde Magro & Javier Cervera Gil, Así terminó la Guerra de España, Marcial Pons, Ediciones de Historia, ISBN 9788495379092 p. 427 In the front the brigade was placed under the 10th Division of the XXI Army Corps, also belonging to the Eastern Army. The 223rd Mixed Brigade first fought in the Defensive Belt of Valencia (Cinturón Defensivo de Valencia), becoming later part of the Eastern Army reserve. Between 7 and 10 November the unit took part in the failed assault to dislodge the rebels from Nules and Castellón. The 223rd Mixed Brigade was then transferred to the Battle of Valsequillo, where on 7 January it attacked the Cerro Mulva and the Sierra de los Santos in protracted combats that lasted about week. In February it returned to its garrison in Cartagena where it took again the Coastal Defence duty. In March 1939, during Segismundo Casado's coup against Prime Minister Juan Negrín the 223rd Mixed Brigade stood against the coup, following which its commander was deposed and Militia Major Ángel Muñoz took the command. Shortly thereafter the Republican Armed Forces surrendered and the unit was disbanded. See also *Cartagena Uprising *Mixed Brigades References External links *Elche - Memoria Digital Category:Military units and formations established in 1937 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1939 Category:Mixed Brigades (Spain)